Pokéventures
by TheTwoMind
Summary: (Based on a roleplay.) Two people, or Three? Two Point five perhaps? A new region, many secrets to be revealed... Of both people and region... New friends, new foes, new romance perhaps? Wait and see.


**AN: Hey guys! So… I was given an idea by a good buddy of mine! Also be on the lookout for a reborn with Boobs chapter! Anyway, as you can see… This is a Pokémon fic! So… Yeah! Let's try this! It's based off of a couple Roleplays that I've done with said buddy. I hope this works…**

In a region called Kuparti, there was a second region connected to it called the Keltic region, and in the Keltic region, a small family was moving out and going to the Kuparti region…

 **Kuparti region.**

In a small town in the Kuparti region called Crumpen Town, there was a family moving into a house, next door to another house with a boy named Alfie living in the house with his mother.

Alfie was… A weird kid, he didn't have many friends, not because he was anti-social or a jerk, he just... Was weird, he had a permanent stutter to his voice that nothing could stop, except for when he for some reason adopted an accent that belonged on another region, and was much more cheerful and bubbly… Anyway! Story!

Alfie was standing outside his house, partially because there was a new family moving in, and partially because he couldn't stand the noise caused whenever his mother cleaned up the house. He looked around as a girl, about 13 or so, with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, a bit of a bust that anyone could see would easily become an important trait, and wearing a sleeveless top and shorts helping her parents to move in. With a sigh of nervousness he walked over quietly, noting that a pokeball sat on her belt, attached with ease.

"Hi…" He said in a near whisper, too nervous to talk very well.

The girl turned around as he spoke, giving him a smile that made him feel warm. "Oh, hi." She said continuing to smile.

"Hi… I-I'm A-Alfie…" He said a little bit more confidently.

"I'm Eva." She introduced herself.

As Alfie went to talk again his voice and personality changed suddenly, speaking without the stutter and much more relaxed. " **Nice to meet ya!** " He said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you too." She said back with a smile. In her mind a voice asked something confused. ' _ **What just happened? What? What? What?**_ '

Alfie shifted a little, uncomfortable in the new silence.

"So… How long have you been in the Kuparti region?" Eva asked curiously.

"B- **Born and raised here! Pure bred Kuparti region kid!** " He said, the change happening again.

"Oh, I just moved her from the Celtic Region." She said as she looked around the town.

Alfie gave a cough and rubbed his throat silently. "T-That's nice…" He mumbled.

"This actually looks a lot better than the Celtic Region." Eva noted.

"R-Really? T-That's n-nice…" Alfie said quietly.

"Yeah…" Eva agreed with a sigh.

" **So… Why'd ya move here?** " He asked in the voice again curiously.

"My dad got a job here. He's an assistant to a professor." She explained.

"H-Huh… **My uncle's a professor in one of the regions, he never mentions which though.** " He said with a shrug.

"What's his name?" She asked.

" **I don't know. Mom never talks about him** " He said. "M-Mum doesn't l-like him m-much…" He explained.

"Oh… Ok." She said understanding.

Alfie looked around as he heard a noise, freezing in place. "Oh n-no…" He whispered in fear. "P-P-P-P-Pokémon… C-Coming this w-way…" He added, hiding behind a bush.

"Huh?" Eva, oh so intelligently, asked.

" **I… I'm terrified of Pokémon…** " He said in the weird voice. "M-Maybe t-they w-won't see m-me…" He whispered scared.

"Wait really?" Eva asked confused.

"Y-Yeah…" He nodded, as he shrunk in on himself.

A little bit down the path, where Alfie had looked, a tiny Froakie was frantically hopping away from members of some kind of gang. "Froakie, Froakie, Froakie!" It shouted as it hopped into the bush alfie was hiding in.

"A F-Froakie?" Alfie whispered scared.

The Froakie looked terrified as it hid. "Froakie… Froakie…" It said quietly.

"I-It's ok…" He whispered, slightly less scared.

"F-Froakie?"

"I-It's a-alright… I w-won't hurt y-you…" He whispered to it.

"Froakie, Froakie." It said, looking at him.

"I-its f-fine… I p-promise y-you're f-fine…" He told it.

"Froakie." It said happily.

"Y-You ok now?" He asked it.

It nodded to him with a smile. "Froakie."

"T-That's g-good…" He whispered in relief. "B-But… W-Why were y-you s-scared?" He asked it confused.

"Froakie…" It said, gesturing with its arm to the gang that was searching for it.

"W-Were they… T-Trying to h-hurt you?" He asked.

It nodded.

"B-But… W-Why?" He asked himself in horror.

"Froakie." It said with a shrug.

" **Wanna hide in my bag for a while until they're gone? I'll let you out afterwards.** " He offered.

"… Froakie." It said, nodding.

Alfie opened up the bag he kept on his back. " **Hop in, I'll have to close it most of the way afterwards.** " He added as it hopped in. Once it had done so, he closed it most of the way, leaving a small hole at the side so it could see. The Froakie stayed silent.

"Y-You ok?" He asked it quietly.

From the bag a faint, "Froakie," Came out.

"T-That's good…" He said, leaving the bush and going back to where he had stood before. "T-They're g-gone." He said, letting it out.

The Froakie hopped out, giving a "Froakie." As it did so.

"Y-You c-can g-go n-now if y-you w-want…" He said, sounding fairly calm.

The Froakie nodded and hopped away.

"And you say you're afraid of Pokémon?" Eva asked with a smirk.

"W-Well… I l-like the n-ninja p-Pokémon… T-They s-scare me l-less…" He explained.

"Wow. Weird."

" **Yeah it's really weird, like… Show me a Pokémon, freak out. Show me a ninja one, less of a freak out!** "

"Yeah…"

Alfie looked around worried.

"Something wrong?" Eva asked him confused.

"N-No…"

"Ok."

"I-I h-heard the p-professor's g-giving out P-Pokémon…" He mentioned nervously.

"Really?" Eva asked curiously.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Cool!"

"A-And they're in the t-town n-next t-to t-this one…" He added.

"Alright…"

"W-Wanna g-go s-s-see?" He asked quietly.

"Sure!"


End file.
